1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising human embryonic stem (hES) cells or their derivatives, said stem cells being free of animal products, feeder cells, growth factors, leukaemia inhibitory factor, supplementary mineral combinations, amino acid supplements, vitamin supplements, fibroblast growth factor, membrane associated steel factor, soluble steel factor and conditioned media, for use in the treatment of presently incurable, terminal and medical diseases, conditions or disorders. More particularly, the invention relates to methods of treatment of clinical disorders and terminal or presently incurable conditions using hES cells via a transplantation protocol. The invention further relates to novel processes of preparing novel stem cell lines which are free of animal products, feeder cells, growth factors, leukaemia inhibitory factor, supplementary mineral combinations, amino acid supplements, vitamin supplements, fibroblast growth factor, membrane associated steel factor, soluble steel factor and conditioned media. This invention further relates to the isolation, culture, maintenance, expansion, differentiation, storage, and preservation of such stem cells.
2. Background Art
A large number of human medical disorders, conditions and diseases are either presently incurable through existing drug therapies, surgery or transplantation methods or they are terminal.
Stem cells have the capacity to divide to generate “daughter” cells that retain the properties of the stem cell, or to produce daughters that begin to differentiate into a more specialized cell type, or to produce one daughter cell of each type. Stem cells are thus central to normal human growth and development, and by their intrinsic characteristics are also potential sources of new cells for the regeneration of diseased or damaged tissue. Stem cells are present at all stages of development, and in many, (possibly most) tissues of the adult. Stem cells from different tissues, and from different stages of development, vary in terms of the number and types of cells to which they normally give rise. The major classes of stem cells according to this classification are embryonic stem cells, somatic stem cells and embryonic germ cells.
At the earliest stages after fertilization (up to the eight cell stage), all cells of the embryo are totipotent (i.e., they have the capacity to develop into every type of cell needed for full development, including extra-embryonic tissues such as the placenta and the umbilical cord). After about two to five days the blastocyst stage is reached. Within this ball of 50-100 cells lies the inner cell mass, which will develop into the embryo proper. The inner cell mass comprises about a quarter of all cells at this stage of development and a unique class of stem cells; the embryonic stem cells. Embryonic stem cells have the innate capacity or potential to differentiate into each of the 200 or so cell types of the body and are described as pluripotent. The capacity of hES cells to contribute to all tissue types in development has not yet been fully established, but they can be grown over long periods of time in culture and expanded in number without changing their cellular genotypes or phenotypes, and maintain their pluripotent state under these conditions.
Beyond the blastocyst stage, stem cells comprise a decreasing proportion of cells in the embryo, fetus and adult body. Many if not most tissues in the fetus and adult contain stem cells, which, in their normal location, have the potential to differentiate into a limited number of specific cell types in order to regenerate the tissue in which they normally reside. These stem cells (somatic stem cells) are multipotent and may have a more restricted potential than embryonic stem cells in that they normally give rise to some but not all of the cell types of the human body. The main sources of somatic stem cells are the fetus and adult bone marrow and cord blood.
Embryonic stem cells serve as an excellent in vitro system for studying cellular differentiation events, drug screening, and as a primary source of specialized differentiated cells for future regenerative therapeutic applications.
The embryonic stem cells, being pluripotent, have the developmental potential to give rise to any differentiated cell type. Thus, a disease that results from the failure or deregulation, either genetic or acquired, of specific cell types is potentially treatable by transplantation of hES cells or their derivatives by replacement of the defective cells and regeneration of the affected organ or tissue and also by stimulating the dormant and the dying tissue.
The transplantation of hES cells or their derivatives into the human body has been suggested to have the potential as a means for addressing unmet medical needs.
It has widely been considered that the transplantation of hES cells will revolutionize the treatment of a wide variety of diseases, conditions and disorders but, to date, studies have been restricted to preclinical studies in mice and primates. It is questionable whether the results observed in animal models are truly representative of the events that would occur upon transplantation of such cells into the human. Furthermore, without clinical usage of the concept, the pharmaceutical compositions, protocols, routes of administration and dosages for administration of the stem cells remain undefined and untested. Furthermore, although human stem cells derived from sources other than an embryo or xenotransplantation of cells, tissues and organs from other species have been used in the clinic; these attempts have been largely unsuccessful or present a variety of debilitating side effects.
The present invention provides for the transplantation of a pharmaceutical composition comprising hES cells and/or their derivatives into humans suffering from a variety of presently incurable or terminal conditions, diseases or disorders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,457 discloses a composition comprising non-murine mammalian pluripotent cells derived from a primordial germ cell and including basic fibroblast growth factor, membrane associated steel factor, soluble steel factor and leukaemia inhibitory factor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,480 claims a composition comprising undifferentiated hES cells proliferating on an extra-cellular matrix.
US Patent Application No. 2003/0017587 discloses in vitro expansion of undifferentiated embryonic stem cells obtained from an aborted fetus or fresh or frozen cleavage stage blastocysts using a culture medium that does not require feeder cells. Once isolated, the embryonic stem cells are introduced into a cell culture medium supplemented with growth factors, fetal bovine serum, neuronal growth factor, leukaemia inhibitory factor, fibroblast growth factor, membrane associated steel factor, soluble steel factor or conditioned media which are not desirable in view of potential side effects upon transplantation into a patient. Also, the said patent application is silent on the protocol to be used for the treatment of genetic or clinical disorders except that the patient requires one dose of each type of cell.
US Patent Application No. 2004/0071665 provides for a therapeutic method employing mammalian stem cells for treatment of cardiopathology. The example provides for embryonic stem cells differentiated to form a cardiomyogenic cluster, cultured on feeder cells and then injected at three sites of the heart of a mouse having myocardial infarction.
US Patent Application No. 2004/0107453 discloses a method for obtaining, maintaining and differentiating adult stem cells and their use in therapeutic treatment.
US Patent Application No. 2005/0124003 discloses a method for obtaining, maintaining and differentiating fetal stem cells and their use in therapeutic treatment.
In particular, and of particular relevance to the present invention, transplantation of embryonic stem cells in mouse models of spinal cord injury (SCI) have clearly demonstrated their future potential as a first line of treatment of acute SCI (McDonald et al., (1999) Nature Med. 5:1410; Kerr et al., (2003) J. Neurosci. 23:5131; Roy et al., (2004) Nature Biotechnology, 22:297; Hori et al., (2003) Stem Cells, 21:405; Harper, (2004) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 101:7123). Despite demonstrated efficacy in animal models, skepticism regarding graft versus host rejection problems, the potential need for lifetime administration of immunosuppressors and tumour and teratoma formation have delayed authorizations to reproduce preclinical safety and efficacy in experimental human trials. A further problem facing the design of clinical studies and of particular relevance to the present invention is that, as yet, there are no established protocols or schedules of administration, there are no studies of what would be a therapeutically effective dose, or active pharmaceutical composition, or what cell types or cell combinations should be used.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to develop pharmaceutical compositions which comprise hES cells and their derivatives which are free of animal products, feeder cells, growth factors, leukaemia inhibitory factor, supplementary mineral combinations, amino acid supplements, vitamin supplements, fibroblast growth factor, membrane associated steel factor, soluble steel factor and conditioned media suspended in a biocompatible solution, carrier or matrix, thus suitable for human use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to develop a protocol for the treatment of presently incurable or terminal disorders.
Still a further object of the present invention is to develop a protocol for the treatment of SCI (Spinal Cord Injury).
The compositions of the present invention are simple to prepare, safe, cost effective, efficient, easily transportable, scalable, have a good shelf life, and are free from side effects such as antibody-antigen reactions, aberrant innervations, tumorigenicity, teratoma formation or graft host rejection. Also, the present invention requires only one embryo and hence the continuous supply of human embryos is not required. Also, the protocol for treatment according to the present invention does not require the use of immunosuppressors, and is not dependent upon HLA typing, is not dependent upon race, gender or age of the treated subject for the effective treatment of the diseases, conditions or disorders, is without regression and is without the need for prior training in the art of administration. Treatment of subjects with the pharmaceutical compositions according to the practice of the present invention is therefore possible at any suitably equipped clinical facility worldwide.
In order to transplant human embryonic stem cells into humans for therapeutic purposes it is important that such cells are free from contamination such as bacteria, viruses, prions or viroids. The adoption of standard operational laboratory practices such as good manufacturing and good clinical practices reduce the risk of such contaminations to an acceptable level.
Risks to the patient exist, however, through existing cell culture methodologies.
A major risk is that components of the cell culture medium, retained in the pharmaceutical product for administration to human subjects are administered and therefore represent a risk to the patient through as yet unanticipated side effects that could not have been anticipated through “safety” studies in animal testing.
Elimination of such risk is therefore desirable.
The characteristics of an embryonic stem cell culture source for administration to human subjects has been identified as having the following design: it is capable of proliferation for an extended period of time without differentiation, maintains a karyotype in which all of the characteristics of the donor are retained faithfully during culture, maintains the potential to differentiate into derivatives of the endoderm, mesoderm and ectoderm throughout the culture, will not differentiate when cultured in the absence of exogenous factors, will not give rise to teratomas, will not be immunogenic, will not form aberrant connections and ectopic tissue, will act on the damaged tissue and not divide continuously in vivo but as they are programmed to do in a natural life cycle. There should be no contaminant present in the culture methodology and the cell line disclosed in the invention.
The major thrust of research until now has been to develop culture conditions that meet these requirements, but to date, no such conditions have been forthcoming or validated through clinical trials. In particular, the research to date has been focused on elimination of the requirement for mouse feeder cells as a matrix for the growth and de-differentiation of a human embryonic stem cell culture. The partial remedy of providing unknown growth factors through the removal of feeder cells and the supplementation of “conditioned media” has also revealed an unacceptable risk in the ideal culture medium. Human embryonic stem cells cultured in the presence of feeder conditioned media still retain an inherent risk of contamination and therefore an unacceptable risk during transplantation into humans.
An additional factor in the design of culture conditions of human embryonic stem cells destined for administration to humans is the question of residual exogenous supplements in the media which may be present in the pharmaceutical composition administered but that are essential during the phase of cellular expansion.
These include basic fibroblast growth factor, leukemia inhibitory factor, membrane associated steel factor, soluble steel factor, serum, albumins or albumin supplements, amino acid supplements, vitamin supplements, transferrins or transferrin supplements, antioxidants, insulin or insulin substitutes, collagen precursors or collagen precursor substitutes, trace elements, residues of “conditioned media”, animal products, feeder cells, growth factors, supplementary mineral combinations, amino acid supplements, and vitamin supplements.
Residues of such additional supplements are viewed as unnecessary risks to the safety of patients during the transplantation of human embryonic stem cells into such subjects. In addition, the supplementation of such factors into the culture medium adds to the risk of contamination from the environment and adds to the future cost of stem cell therapy and therefore limits its applicability in a wide range of medical diseases, conditions or disorders.
A number of approaches have been adopted to reduce these risks including: U.S. Pat. Nos. and Application Nos. 5,843,780; 5,690,926; 6,642,048; 6,800,480; 5,166,065; 6,200,806; 5,453,357; 6,090,622; 6,562,619; 6,921,632, 2006/0073587 and 2002/076747.
However, none of these approaches offer a system for the production of a pharmaceutical product containing human embryonic stem cells and their derivatives which is free of potentially contaminating factors that could affect the efficacy and safety of human embryonic stem cells and their derivatives upon administration to humans.
It is therefore another objective of the invention to develop a simplified cell culture system for the expansion of hES cells and their derivatives in a substantially undifferentiated state in order to produce a pharmaceutical product that is ready to use in a wide variety of medical disorders.
More particularly, it is an objective of the invention to provide a culture technique which produces a stem cell line free from animal products, feeder cells, growth factors, leukaemia inhibitory factor, supplementary mineral combinations, amino acid supplements, vitamin supplements, fibroblast growth factor, membrane associated steel factor, soluble steel factor and conditioned media.